english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
John Swasey
John Swasey (born October 18, 1964 in Houston, Texas) is an American ADR director, actor, script writer and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Gendo Ikari in Neon Genesis Evangelion, Lord Death in Soul Eater, Sir Crocodile in One Piece and Van Hohenheim in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Michel (2006-2007) - Boogy, Anna's Grandpa (ep10), Fairy (ep26), Light (ep14) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Lady Death (2004) - General Ahriman, Sever/Demon Priest, Torture Guards, Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *009-1 (2007) - James (ep9.5), Mylene's Father (ep8), Presidential Aide, Spy (ep11), Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *AKB0048: next stage (2014) - Boss (ep9), Judge (ep1), Leader, Papa Cook (ep12), Yasunaga, Additional Voices *Air (2007) - Guards (ep8), Hero on TV, Monk, Monk Soldier A, Monks (ep9), Priest, Pursuers (ep8), Shrine Keeper, Soldier C (ep9), Soldiers (ep4), Soldiers (ep9), Village Crowd (ep4), Yukito's Fantasy Crowd (ep2) *Air Gear (2007) - Additional Voices *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku (2004) - Mr. Yamagata *Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution (2004) - Tachibana, Additional Voices *Aquarion (2008) - Lopez (ep15) *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Commander, Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2017) - Iwagami *Area 88 (2005-2006) - Mickey Simon *Attack on Titan (2014) - Dhalis Zachary *Azumanga Daioh: The Animation (2004) - Dr. Ishihara (ep24), Principal (ep26), Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Additional Voices *Baccano! (2009) - Van Dyke (ep14) *Basilisk (2006) - Additional Voices *Best Student Council (2007) - Advisor #1 (ep26), Aronist (ep1), Delivery Guy (ep5), God of Cooking (ep5), Narrator, Newscaster (ep1), Realtor (ep1), Ryuheita Iwazakura, Train Announcer, Yuichi Kimizuka (ep9), Additional Voices *Big Windup! (2009) - Tosei Coach *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Geega *Black Butler (2011) - Undertaker, Damian (ep1), Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Undertaker *Black Butler II (2012) - Undertaker (ep3) *Blassreiter (2009) - Shido Kasugi *Burst Angel (2005-2006) - Professor (ep23), Additional Voices *Casshern Sins (2010) - Gido (ep11), Robot (ep12), Additional Voices *Chance Pop Session (2002-2003) - Chauffeur (ep12), Director, Doctor B (ep9), Doctor C (ep9), Doctor D (ep9), Doctor E (ep9), Kaibara's Employee (ep9), PA Announcer (ep1), Producer (ep12), Publicist (ep10), Staffer A (ep12), Yamanaka *Chaos;HEAd (2011) - Yasuji Ban *Corpse Princess (2010) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009-2018) - Hospital Director, Priest (ep79), Sardini (ep16) *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Additional Voices *Darker than Black (2008-2009) - Huang, Naoyasu Kirihara *Devil May Cry: The Animated Series (2008) - Fredi (ep10), Priest (ep4), Santa Claus (ep9), Additional Voices *Diamond Daydreams (2006) - Airport Announcer (ep12), Goto (ep1), Man at Store, Man in Black (ep2), Mr. Harada, Patient A, Street People, The Infirm *Dog & Scissors (2015) - Fumio Honda, Genji (ep1), Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-2012) - Announcer, Dodoria, Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Eiji Kamishina *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Enrique (ep8), Governor (ep4), Additional Voices *Elfen Lied (2005) - Doctor (ep10), Kohta's Father, News Anchor (ep11), Professor Kakuzawa, Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Ivica Tanović *Flip Flappers (2018) - High Priest, Newscaster (ep13), Additional Voices *Fractale (2012) - Doctor (ep3) *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Howard el Bridget (ep7), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2006) - Karl Haushofer (ep51), Military Leader on Train (ep45) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Van Hohenheim, Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Additional Voices *Gangsta. (2015) - Chad Adkins (Announced) *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Shinbochi *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Jordi *Glass Fleet: La legende du vent de l'univers (2007-2008) - Conrad, Bride's Father (ep1), Captain A (ep19), Commander (ep2), Nicholas, Additional Voices *Grimoire of Zero (2018) - Bear Beastfallen (ep3), Knight (ep8), Pig Beastfallen (ep7), Sorcerer Dead Meat (ep5) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Segai Waltz Makoto *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Christiano Savonarola, Additional Voices *Haikyu!! (2015) - Baller (ep1), Peanut Gallery (ep1) *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Additional Voices *Hero Tales (2011) - Additional Voices *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga: Second Chapter (2013) - Teacher (ep1) *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Kozo Hoshino *Innocent Venus (2007) - Maximas Drake, Additional Voices *Jormungand (2014) - Leon Riviere *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Leon Riviere (ep12) *Kanon (2008) - Ballers (ep12), Demons, English Teacher, Evil Chief Magistrate (ep12), Gawking Dude A (ep11), Man 1 (Ep1), Mr. Ishibashi, Party People (ep18), Sayuri's Father, Spectators (ep19), TV Freakout A (ep12), Teacher, Track Team (ep6), Additional Voices *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Bernhardt Rhodes *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009) - Mototsugu Shirahama, Wrestler (ep8) *Kino's Journey (2004) - Father (ep4), Hotel Manager (ep3), Man C (ep13), Official (ep12), Troupe Leader (ep7), Additional Voices *Knight's & Magic (2017) - Lauri Echevarria (Announced) *Level E (2012) - Luch *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Amagatsu Kizaki, Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Mashas Rodant *Magikano (2007-2008) - Aijan (ep4), Announcer (ep2), Ayumi's Father, M.C. (ep2), Narrator (eps6, 10), Wolf 1 (ep9), Additional Voices *Moonlight Mile (2008) - Aircraft Carrier Soldier (ep4), Foreman, Horner (ep7), Ivan Prochnow, Robert, Souichirou Saruwatari, Additional Voices *My Bride is a Mermaid (2010) - Gouzaburou Seto *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - Master (Announced) *Nerima Daikon Brothers (2006-2007) - Police Chief (ep4), Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Narrator (ep26), Additional Voices *One Piece (2012-2016) - Sir. Crocodile/'Mr. 0', Brandnew (ep463), Additional Voices *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Music Teacher (ep6), Yuzuru Suo, Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Host (ep8B), Additional Voices *Peacemaker (2004-2005) - Isami Kondo, Choshu Ronin 1 (ep3), Additional Voices *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2011) - Additional Voices *Phi-Brain: Puzzle of God (2013) - Audience Butthole (ep18), Bad Actor B (ep35), Boy Student (ep44), Cafeteria Chef (ep28), Classmate (ep44), Count Pythagoras (ep22), Genius Okudera, Klondike, Orpheus Male B (ep37), Passenger Mustache (ep35), SP 2 (ep48), Sebastian (ep4), Sissy Male Student (ep29), Students, Suzuki (ep46), Wu (ep39) *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Jyunmei Itoh (ep14), Additional Voices *Pumpkin Scissors (2007-2008) - Ian (ep7), Lord Malvin (ep3), Mariel's Father, Walter (ep8), Additional Voices *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ (2010) - Tajimamori *Red Garden (2007-2008) - Claude *Restaurant to Another World (2017) - Tatsugoro (Announced) *Rideback (2011) - Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Paolo, Additional Voices *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (2008) - Tsukasa's Father *Save Me! Lollipop (2009) - Black Pearl (ep13) *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Captain Genkai Gotou (ep19) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Oda Nobunaga *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Oda Nobunaga (ep4) *Sgt. Frog (2009-2011) - Kogoro, Additional Voices *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (2009) - Kengyou Shizuhata *Shiki (2012) - Sasaki (ep20.5) *Shin chan (2007-2011) - Yoshiji Koyama, Additional Voices *Sister Princess (2004-2005) - Jeeves *Solty Rei (2007) - Additional Voices *Soul Eater (2010) - Lord Death, Narration *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Kamiya (ep15) *Spice and Wolf II (2011) - Additional Voices *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Hobbs (ep1) *The Book of Bantorra (2012) - Governor of Paradise, Kachua, Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - News Anchor (ep16), Additional Voices *Tokyo Majin (2008-2009) - Cameron, Koni Fernandez, Mikuriya, Oshigami, Togo Narutaki, Yang, Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Genji Kurahashi *Toriko (2013) - Alfaro, Additional Voices *tsuritama (2013) - Duck Boss, Duckmen, Additional Voices *Venus Versus Virus (2007-2008) - Soichiro Nahashi, Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Gang Su-Jin 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Van Hohenheim *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE The Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom (2008) - Commander 'Movies' *Starship Troopers: Traitor of Mars (2017) - George 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Tree of Palme (2005) - Gus, Zakuro *Appleseed: Ex Machina (2008) - Additional Voices *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target (2007) - Peter Ford *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Booker Kudo *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - Byron *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (2010) - Narrator *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Gendo Ikari *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Gendo Ikari *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Gendo Ikari *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Karl Haushofer *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Majority Leader *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Daisuke Aramaki *King of Thorn (2012) - Ivan Coral Vega *New Initial D The Movie: Legend 1: Awakening (2017) - Additional Voices *One Piece Movie: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta (2008) - Sir. Crocodile/'Mr. 0', Man C, Person C *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Oda Nobunaga *Spriggan (2002) - Mr. Smith, Additional Voices *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Capt. Yoshio Nagasaki *Summer Wars (2011) - Mansuke Jinnouchi *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Kumatetsu *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Gasback Gallon Getaway *Vexille (2008) - Borg 'OVA - Dubbing' *Air: In Summer (2007) - Men (ep2), Mountain Villagers (ep2), Peddler Rooster (ep1), Pursuers (ep1), Shoppers (ep1) *Area 88 (2006) - Mickey Simon *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Undertaker (ep2) *Black Butler II (2012) - Lawrence Anderson (ep6), Undertaker *Crying Freeman (2003) - Tsunaike (ep6) *Dragon Knight: Wheel of Time (2003) - Captain Zum, Dohm, Soldiers *Ellcia (2006) - Henchman *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014-2015) - Daisuke Aramaki *Halo: Legends (2010) - Captain (ep5), Sergeant Hauser (ep4) *Itsudatte My Santa! (2007) - Additional Voices *Megazone 23 Part 1 (2004) - Coco, Additional Voices *Murder Princess (2009) - King Forland (ep1) *Parasite Dolls (2004) - Eve's Client B (ep2), Older Worker (ep2), Additional Voices *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Gaia (ep13), King Shurifon *Vampire Hunter D (2015) - Ferringo, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Dark Water (2005) - Mediator Male 'Movies - Dubbing' *Rurouni Kenshin: Part I: Origins (2016) - Jin'e Udo (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Flanksteak, Gatekeeper, Knight, Salvador *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Play-By-Play Announcer *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Dodoria, Play-By-Play Announcer *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Dodoria *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Dodoria *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Dodoria, Play-By-Play Announcer *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Dodoria, Play-By-Play Announcer *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Island Monster, Sir. Crocodile/Mr. 0 Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (166) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (162) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2018. Category:American Voice Actors